Síntomas del embarazo
by Aaisha
Summary: La vida del comandante Bumblebee y el dinobot Grimlock ha sido muy armoniosa desde que iniciaron abiertamente su relación ante todos en la base, sin embargo una sorpresa muy especial los espera, un sparkling. ¿Cómo deberían reaccionar los demás ante el extraño cambio que sufrirá su líder?
1. Pastel en el horno

La vida era absolutamente normal en la base, Fixit y Denny Clay peleaban, Russel jugaba con los minicons Sideswipe molestaba a Stongarm, todo paz, tranquilidad, salvo la ausencia del comandante o del dinobot, honestamente a nadie le sorprendía todos sabían acerca de su relación así que ya nadie decía nada.

\- Equipo, reúnanse tenemos algo que decirles -la voz de Bumblebee los saco de sus pensamientos, en poco tiempo todos estaban reunidos a la par de la extraña pareja.

\- Que es lo que pasa comandante -pregunto Strongarm luego de un par de minutos en silencio.

\- Bueno… lo que queríamos decires, es que, nosotros quiero decir Grim y yo.. Vamos a… -balbuceaba el auto amarillo.

\- ¿Vamos a? -continuo un poco hastiado Drift.

\- Nosotros tenemos un pastel en el horno -soltó al fin Bee, dejando a todos confundidos.

\- ¿Un pastel en el horno? Comandante no lo entiendo -comento la cadete sin quitar su cara de rareza al par.

\- ¿Un pastel? hummm que raro, pensé que tendríamos un Sparkling -las palabras del dinobot sorprendieron a todos.

\- ¡UN SPARKLING! -gritaron todos al unísono.

A partir de ese momento el lugar se volvió un completo caos, miles de preguntas invadían a la pareja ¿Están totalmente seguros de esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? ¿Todo fue planeado? ¿Y si son gemelos?, esas y mas preguntas los rodeaban, no parecía haber un final con las preguntas, hasta que un grito por parte del comandante los callo a todos.

\- No, el bebe no fue planeado pero aun así lo tendremos y esperamos su total apoyo -con esto las aguas se calmaron, o eso esperaba.

\- Tienes todo nuestra ayuda Bee -sonrió el pequeño Russel- será lindo ver a un bebe Cybertoniano.

\- Todos ayudaremos -Drift se inclino seguido de sus minicons.

\- De acuerdo, todos ayudaremos, después de todo que puede salir mal -y con esas palabras Sideswipe sentencio la situación.


	2. Nauseas matutinas

El sol salía entre las colinas anunciando un nuevo día, los humanos desayunaban mientras los autobots se energizaban con una buena dosis de energon fresco. El comandante Bumblebee bostezaba después de una buena noche de descanso, así que se dirigió a beber algo de energon, conversando tranquilamente sobre futuros ataques a desepticons, un par de bromas pesadas de Sideswipe a Strongarm, besitos de Grimlock a Bee, todo tranquilo hasta que un sonido les hiso voltear al auto amarillo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo bebe? -pregunto bastante preocupado el dinobot tomando de la cintura a su pareja. S..si estoy bien, creo que solo fue algo pasajero, no tienen nada de que preocuparse -sonrió de manera algo forzada intentando parecer que todo estuviera bien, sin éxito alguno. No esta bien comandante, necesita descansar -Strongarm tomo a Bee de los brazos intentando llevarlo a su mesa de recarga- su bebe podría estar en peligro.

Tras unas discusiones lograron que el comandante se recostara un poco, pero aun no se energizaba como debía, así que Grimlock le acerco un tarro de energon, al verlo no pudo sentir mas asco del que ya tenia, mas no quería demostrar debilidad ante su equipo, no tubo mas remedio que beber asqueado, cosa que no pudo lograr pues retiro el tarro que solo le había bajado un par de tragos, tenia una expresión de asco.

\- Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? -menciono el pequeño humano Denny Clay viendo las expresiones del líder. S-si, solo creo que no tengo mucha hambre -sonrió de forma poco convincente.

Y como Bumblebee tiene menos suerte que Leonardo DiCaprio consiguiendo un Oscar de nuevo sufrió los acosos sobreprotectores de su equipo.

\- ¡BASTA! Estoy perfectamente bien, solo son ascos matutinos -se levanto para retirarse del lugar, pero fue interceptado por Strongarm quien lo miro cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y ahora que?

\- Necesita comer algo comandante -dijo muy molesta la femme evitando cualquier intento de huida de su superior. Strongarm tiene razón Comandante Bumblebee debe comer algo o su nivel de energon bajaran considerablemente -menciono Fixit colocándose justo en frente de el.

Mientras el pequeño minicon continuaba hablando acerca del beneficio de comer, sin notar los gestos de asco del autobot, cubriendo sus labios metálicos con una de sus manos y con la otra sosteniéndose el estomago.

\- Y entonces para finalizar señor no hay nada mejor que el desayuno, eso te ayudara a rendir mejor en el día y… -antes de que pudiese continuar un fuerte sonido fue una alarma tardía de lo que paso a continuación, pues el pobrecito lider termino volviendo totalmente el estomago sobre el pequeño minicon, dejando a todos en el lugar asqueados-….. Creo que….. Es mejor cerrar la boca e irme a descontaminar

Después de esto el pequeño aun con su mano en alto dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando atrás de si un camino de energon, todos vieron la escena con asco, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, aunque después de eso nadie pudo desayunar en paz.


	3. Cambios de humor

Un par de días después de aquel asqueroso incidente el comandante se encontraba recostado junto a su pequeño amigo humano Russel, ambos estaban viendo televisión, nada muy complicado, una simple telenovela Mexicana, pues no había nada mas entretenido en la tv. Russel bostezo por millonésima vez, iba a hacer un comentario sobre lo aburrida de este programa cuando un sollozo llamo su atención.

\- Ehh, escuchaste eso Bee -el pequeño humano se giro encontrándose algo que lo dejo desconcertado, el deportivo amarillo, líder de los autobots, llorando cual Magdalena- … sabes me da miedo preguntar por que…

\- ¡ES QUE ACASO NO LO VES! -grito histérico alertando a todos a ver la perturbadora escena de Bumblebee llorando- ¡JUANITA DE LA PURISIMA CONSEPCION DE LA SAGRADA TRINIDAD SE ENTREGO A ROBERTO VILLANUEVA ALVAREZ DEL CASTILLO POR AMOR, CUANDO EL SOLO LA ENGAÑABA PARA GANAR UNA APUESTA CON SUS MEJORES AMIGOS, PERO NO SABE QUE DE AQUELLA VEZ LA DEJO EMBARAZADA Y AHORA ESPERA GEMELOS!

Nadie supo que decir en ese momento, solo se miraban asombrados unos y otros, estaban tan perplejos viendo esa escena tan extraña, viendo a una de sus miembros el mas valiente, llorando como si le hubieran dado la peor de las torturas posibles. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Drift cansado de la situación se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla.

\- Bumblebee, no entiendo el por que lloras es solo un programa ficticio, cálmate -soltó bastante neutral.

\- ¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO HISTERICO! -grito abalanzándose sobre el, gruñéndole de forma amenazante.

\- Yo no dije eso -soltó el samurái algo mas nervioso, por lo abrasivo que se había puesto el comandante.

\- ¡ACASO ME DIJISTE MENTIROSO, VIEJO DE MIERDA! -gruño con mas fuerza, cualquiera podria jurarar que en cualquier momento comenzaria a ladrar.

\- Mi vida, Drift solo te hiso un comentario -se acerco el dinobot intentando tranquilizar a su pareja, grave error.

\- ¡MIENTES, TU YA NO ME QUIERES POR QUE ME VOY A PONER GORDO, OBESO Y FEO! -grito abalanzándose contra los minicons, Slipstream y Jetstom, para abrazarlos contra sus placas de pecho.

\- ¡AYUDA, MAESTRO DRIFT SALVENOS! -chillo desesperado Jetstrom, al sentirse aplastado por los enormes brazos del mech.

\- ¡NO NOS DEJE MORIR ASI! -grito ahora Slipstream.

\- Apartir de ahora, ellos dos serán mis únicos amigos -se levanto sollozando- ¡Y MIS NUEVAS PAREJAS POR QUE ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NO ME ODRIARAN SIENDO GORDO! -volvió a gritar el comandante un llorando para salir corriendo aun con el pequeño par aun en brazos, todos miraban anonadados solo escuchando el grito de piedad de los minicons.

\- Creo que, alguien debería ir por ellos -menciono Strongarm aun sin salir de la impresión.

\- ¡Nah! Estarán bien -dijo despreocupado Sideswipe volviendo a ver la telenovela- ¡No! ¡No te dejes engañar por el otra vez Juanita!


	4. Aumento del deseo sexual

La noche se acrecentaba, todo estaba en silencio en el lugar, eran las tantas de la madrugada solo pequeños grillos y luciérnagas alumbraban el ambiente, hasta que algo rompió la bella paz del lugar, jadeos, gemidos de lujuria se escuchaban cada vez más alto. Alumbrados por la silueta de la luna se encontraban el comandante y su dinobot dándose todo su amor.

\- Gr..grimlock dame duro por favor -jadeo con dificultad el deportivo amarillo mientras se mecía sobre la pelvis de su pareja, con el suficiente cuidado para cubrir su creciente abdomen, que para el momento era una pequeña pelota hinchada.

\- Po..por favor ya no… llevamos.. Llevamos horas así -el grandote intento detenerlo pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Si estaba más chupado que limón acompañado con tequila.

\- No te lo estoy preguntando -acorralo a su sparkmate para besarlo con hambre morder su lengua con deseo e intentando reanimarlo para seguir divirtiéndose, pero, algo lo alerto un sonido, un ronquido siendo honestos, ¡Grimlock se había quedado dormido!- Maldición, ¡despertar lagartija metálica súper desarrollada aun no acabas!

Cualquier intento fue en vano, la enorme bestia no parecía querer despertar, para colmo la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba maravilloso, estaba caliente y el único que podía ayudar estaba más que durmiendo, estaba hibernando, el líder solo suspiro frustrado, debía encontrar algo con que desahogarse pues sus dedos no ayudarían de mucho, pronto una idea cruzo por su mente.

En la mañana tras los primeros rayos del sol todos se levantaban para comenzar un nuevo día, hasta que algo llamo su atención, casi toda la base estaba cubierta por un líquido viscoso bastante extraño.

\- En el nombre de Cyberton que es todo esto -dijo el samurái tomando un poco de esa sustancia entre sus dedos tanteándola un poco. No lo sé pero sea lo que sea es asqueroso -soltó el auto rojo intentando no mancharse. Oigan alguien ha visto a Fixit y a Bee -la pequeña voz del humano más joven, fue lo que los demás notaron la ausencia del minicon.

Pasaron un buen rato buscando al par mientras otros limpiaban el desorden hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, el pequeño Fixit salía de entre las grandes paredes de chatarra, pero, lo que llamo los sorprendió (y asco) de todos, pues estaba totalmente cubierto por la misma sustancia.

\- Fixit ¿Estas bien? -la femme junto a los demás se acercó e intento revisar al pequeño pero el solo se alejó.

\- Des…descuida Strongarm estoy bien, solo.. Me caí sobre un charco -dicho esto el minicon salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

\- Hola chicos durmieron bien -un contento Bumblebee salió de lo más contento abrazando y llenando a su pareja de besos.

Grimlock lo miro confundido y comenzó a seguirlo, pensó que para esta hora el estaría más que muerto por culpa de haber dejado a su sparkmate con ganas, pero sin embargo se encontraba increíblemente de buen humor, como contadas veces su procesador hiso "click" su boca se abrió un poco.

\- Auch pobre de Fixit, como aguanto todo eso -una ligera mueca de asco se formó en su cara, pero por su bien dejo en paz el tema, temiendo que Bee perdiera su buen humor, pero procuraría regalarle algo por si la situación se repitiera y no traumar de nuevo al minicon naranja, aun más.


	5. Hinchazón abdominal

Habemus actualizacion (?)

Sorry por tardar pero la perra de la creatividad se fue a vacaciones indefinidas :v bitch, pero well aqui tienen.

¡Atasquense puercas que ya llego su lodo! (?)

* * *

Los días habían estado bastante tranquilos, bueno, lo más tranquilo que se podría decir de una familia medio (bastante) disfuncional con un embarazo primerizo, pero, quitando eso todo había estado de maravilla. Bumblebee se encontraba caminando por la base acariciando suavemente su barriga mientras lefia los informes de Strongarm, hasta que el sonido de la alerta de proximidad llamo la atención de todos haciendo que se reunieran alrededor del pequeño minicon.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fixit? -dijo la cadete emocionada hacía semanas de que no tenían una misión-

\- Bueno todo indica que el decepticon está en las montañas cercanas a 4 kilómetros de aquí no será muy difícil llegar -menciono el pequeño tecleando-

\- ¡Bien autobots pisen a fondo y rueden! -un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, todos miraban con una cara de rareza al líder-… bueno solo vámonos de aquí.

\- Bumblebee yo creo que no deberás salir en tu estado -la voz de la razón Drift hablo mirando al comandante.

Estoy en perfectamente bien aún puedo hacer todo -sonrió intentando transformarse, pero algo lo evito.

Todos miraron la escena un tanto extrañados, su líder lo habia intentado otro par de veces pero no pasaba de un pequeño sonido de sus engranajes al moverse, pero, estos volvían a su lugar inmediatamente, fue el balde cualquier intento de explicar lo que sucedía, así que molesto el deportivo amarillo suspiro.

Bien, no tanto como pensaba pero no planeo abandonarlos en esta misión así como así -la voz de Bumblebee sonaba decidida, mirando con una sonrisa a su equipo-solo hay que pensar como

\- ¡Tengo una idea! -soltó el pequeño Russel asustando a más de uno.

\- Sabes, temo preguntar -Bee se abrazó su estómago temiendo lo peor.

En definitiva esto era ridículo, aún más que eso, bochornoso, el deportivo amarillo se encontraba en la parte trasera del remolque en el que cargaban a Grimlock, no veía un carajo con esa enorme manta cubriéndolo, suspiro por millonésima vez.

\- Calma bebe, te acostumbraras a esto -el dinobot sonríe moviendo la cola, golpeando sin querer a su pareja. Esto no podría empeorar -bufo por bastante molesto cruzado de brazos, en un obvio puchero.

Un horrible y abochornante viaje después llegaron a la larga fila de montañas, las cuales Bee tuvo que ser ayudado, pues de nuevo su enorme barriga le impedía moverse con facilidad por el rocoso suelo y a pesar de los intentos de su equipo nadie logro mover a su líder de ahí, juraba por sus cuartos traseros que iba a acabar esta misión aunque tuviera que mandar dinamitar cada maldita montaña de este planeta.

\- ¡Lo encontramos! -la voz de Strongarm los alerto para intentar seguir al desepticon el cual se escabullía rápidamente por los estrechos huecos.

\- ¡YO LO ATRAPO! -la voz de Bumbleebe los alerto pues este salió corriendo haciendo torpes intentos por atrapar al Con.

Cualquier intento de detener al líder le fue imposible pues salió corriendo todo lo que su cuerpo le dejo, tras una corta (y ridícula) persecución lo perdieron de vista, desesperados el equipo Bee lo intentaron localizar, sin ningún éxito, hasta que un grito los alerto.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta una muy estrecha grieta, topándose con una escena… peculiar.

El pobre desepticon se encontraba cautivo en la grieta cuya única salida estaba bloqueada nada más y nada menos que la barriga de Bumblebee, obviamente atorado.

\- Nadie diga ni una palabra sobre esto -menciono con enfado cruzado de brazos.

Sideswipe quería reír pero fue impedido por Strongarm, después de capturar al Con y desatorar al comandante volvieron a casa. Después de eso le prohibieron terminantemente volver a una misión aunque significara atarlo a la base.


	6. Cansancio

Weee! Al fin acabe xD

realmente tuve que reiniciar este cap muchas veces pues no me terminaba de convencer :B pero bien aqui esta el ultimo sintoma de nuestro quedido Bee el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo ya esta casi todo listo asi que solo esperen n.n

* * *

Oh chatarra esto estaba mal, muy mal, mas que mal la mitad de los prisioneros de la Alquemor fugados y el culpable, con un ataque de nervios y lágrimas.

\- A ver comandante cálmese por favor y explíquenos que paso -Strongarm uso todo su autocontrol que había mejorado durante los últimos tortuosos meses.

\- N..no se… solo me quede dormido y…y cuando desperté no había nada, lo siento… -tiembla sollozando honestamente todos ya se habían acostumbrado a eso-

\- Ok Bumblebee relájate nosotros iremos y… -la voz de Drift fue acallada.

\- ¡NO! -grito un histérico Bee levantándose mirando a todos bastante molesto- no se preocupen yo tomare la responsiva y traeré de regreso a los prisioneros.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar el deportivo salió corriendo para perderse en el bosque, todos se miraron preocupados al salir tras de el intentando localizarlo antes de que oscureciera o le pasara a el y a su sparkling, sin ningún éxito.

\- Maravilloso, el comandante está perdido y a un poco tiempo de obscurecer -mustio Strongarm-

\- Yo te culpo a ti Strongarm -la voz de Sideswipe le hiso gruñir molesta-

\- Basta chicos estamos a media hora del atardecer dejen de pelear y busquen al comandante Bumblebee.

\- Drift tiene razón apurémonos -Grim estaba bastante preocupado con lo que pudiera pasarle a su voluble pareja.

Mientras los autobots buscaban desesperadamente a Bumblebee los humanos y el minicon estaban impotentes esperando que el comandante estuviera sin ningún daño dando vueltas, hasta que algo los alerto, nerviosos fueron a investigar, encontrando algo que los dejo helados, confundidos, perplejos. El sonido no era nada más ni nada menos que unos ronquidos, y el dueño de esos ronquidos era Bee, quien se había quedado dormido a unos escasos metros de la entrada.

\- Deberíamos… decirles -suspiro Fixit sin salir de su asombro.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar un rato fue una mañana muy difícil -sonrió el pequeño Russel-

\- Solo un poco, después hay que llamar a los autobots tenemos trabajo que hacer -el padre cargo a su pequeño para entrar a la casa, había sido un largo día.


	7. Al fin somos una familia

Al fin xD No me odien uwu sho los asmo

* * *

Maldición, como pudo salir todo mal, como un simple paseo acabo así, el comándate estaba preso en la maldita guarida Decepticon en "sepa la mierda", todos estaban desesperados intentando localizarlo, sin ningún éxito cada segundo era crucial, decidía sobre la vida de la madre y del sparkiling.

\- ¡Maldición aún no hay rastro! -Grito Strongarm totalmente furiosa-

\- Todo fue mi culpa.

\- No fue tu culpa, fuimos todos -respondió de forma calmada el samurái, intentando tranquilizar a todos-

\- Nuestra prioridad ahora es Bumblebee y la seguridad del cachorro.

Todos asintieron, aumentando el rango de búsqueda, en la mañana todo era normal, esos ridículos síntomas habían disminuido, el comandante se encontraba de excelente humor, en un par de días mas iba a ser madre y en cuanto a nuestro Dinobot favorito parecía niño en dulcería. Pero, todo cambio habían decidido dar un tranquilo paseo por un claro entre el bosque, para un pequeño picnic, cuando el desastre sucedió.

Los decepticons los emboscaron, fue un ataque rápido, lograron hacer que el enorme dinobot se separara de su pareja y este, totalmente indefenso fuera presa fácil para Thunderhoof llevándoselo lejos, Grimlock intento buscarlo por horas sin éxito alguno, sentía que pronto se iba a morir, todo en su mundo se derrumbó, quería matar a cada maldito decepticon que se atreviera a tocar a su novio.

Mientras en un lugar apartado de la zona del crimen se encontraba Bumblebee totalmente atado, amordazado en un lugar bastante estrecho, estaba agitado, por primera vez en siglos sentía miedo, temía a lo que vendría a lo que le harían esos decepticon a el y a su bebe.

Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí el gran líder Bumblebee, aquel que nos causó muchos problemas ahora parece nada mas que un miserable orgánico -las palabras de Steeljaw lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, desde su posición se veía mas grande y atemorizante.

\- Nunca te saldrás con la tuya Steeljaw, mi equipo vendrá por mi para darte tu merecido -gruño no debía mostrar debilidad, no ahora-

\- ¡Ja! Enserio crees que llegaran a tiempo, además tranquilo solo queremos una cosa de ti-coloco su gran garra sobre el abultado vientre- El será un buen decepticon para criar.

Sus ópticos se abrieron con terror ¡No su bebe! Comenzó a retorcerse gritándole palabras obscenas que se juró jamás decir, pero, a quien carajo le importaba estaba hablando de la vida de su sparkling, de su retoño y no lo iba a permitir.

La risa del decepticon sonó por la pequeña habitación, rascando con sus garras el vientre del autobot quizás pensando por donde cortaría, no tenían tiempo de esperar a que naciera naturalmente, así que decidieron inducir el parto.

\- Shhh relájate -el lobo hablo cerca del receptor auditivo del otro- te diría que no te va a doler, pero estaría mintiendo.

Sin darle oportunidad a replicar clavo sus garras con fuerza el su vientre, un horrible grito de dolor acompañado por energon broto del cuerpo del comandante, sus garras abrían como mantequilla el metal de su cuerpo, lloraba, se negaba intentando liberarse, pero no podía más que sentir ese agónico dolor, las garras entrar en su cuerpo llevándose el fruto de su amor.

\- N…no -estiro su mano intentando tomar a su bebe pero Steeljaw se lo impido-

\- Descuida esta cosa tendrá buena vida como decepticon -sus palabras sonaban venenosas mientras retiraba el producto cortando el cordón umbilical escuchando el llanto del sparkling-

No podía mas sus fuerzas se iban, Bumblebee lloraba de desesperación y de sufrimiento ya no podía mas, sus ópticos lentamente se fueron apagando ante la visión de su hijo siendo alejado de el sin siquiera haberlo visto.

Pasado los minutos, realmente no le importaba cuantos, escucho unas voces lejanas a el llamándolo abriendo lentamente sus ópticas enfocándolas.

\- ¡Por el amor a Primus comandante! -Strongarm lo sujeto entre sus brazos llenándose de su energon- ¡Fixit necesitamos atención medica pronto! -se escuchaba desesperada-

\- M…mi bebe… -susurro a duras penas- Strongarm… se…se llevaron a mi bebe…

-Tranquilo comandante los encontraremos -toco con gentileza su rostro- Drift y Sideswipe intenten detener a los decepticons, Grim quédate con nosotros… el te necesita ahora mas que nunca.

Todos asintieron sin rechistar el dinobot se quedó al lado de su pareja mientras era reparado por Fixit, estaba agitado había perdido demasiado energon, pero se sentía un poco reconfortado por las dulces palabras de su novio quien sujetaba su mano.

\- Tranquilo bebe, no te dejare es una promesa -sostuvo la mano de su pareja dándole fuerzas mientras su vientre era reparado.

\- N…no pude evitar que se lo llevara… se fue mi bebe ya no esta lo perdí, para siempre-Estaba al borde de entrar en catarsis, pero su sparkmate lo detuvo.

\- No lo harás te lo juro -lo abrazo cargándolo cuando las heridas estuviesen selladas- tenemos mucho que hacer.

Los tres se levantaron y caminaron por el lugar Strongarm se comunicaba con Sideswipe y Drift localizando su posición.

\- Aquí Strongarm donde están Sideswipe -la novata corría por los tétricos pasillos del lugar, el tiempo corría en su maldita contra, debían apurarse o perderían al pequeño-

\- Estamos a 2 kilómetros al noroeste de su posición estamos en una persecución con Steeljaw y los decepticons, nos disparan ¡necesitamos refuerzos!

\- ¡Autobots, transfórmense y aceleren! -grito de forma autoritaria el líder intentando transformarse sin éxito-

-No bebe, no iras es muy pe… -la voz de Grimlock fue acallada por los de su pareja-

\- ¡No! Es mi bebe y no lo dejare solo -su voz sonaba dolida al borde de las lágrimas.

Muy a su pesar aceptaron llevando al comandante a la persecución, sus sentidos estaban al máximo la adrenalina a tope siguiendo de cerca a los decepticons quienes intentaban llegar a una zona segura para perder a los autobots, el tiempo corría en su contra, los malditos autobots les pisaban los talones.

Aceleren malditos decepticons aún tenemos camino que recorrer -rugió Steeljaw pisando a fondo- descuiden no nos dispararan, aman mucho a esta cosa  
No se para que lo queremos es un estorbo total -la voz de Thunderhoof sonaba molesta y con justa razón odiaba a los sparklings. Tres razones, es un dinobot grande, lo podremos moldear a nuestra visión y sobre todo ¡Soy tu puto jefe!

Cuernitos gruño e intento sacar de camino a los autobots junto a Underbite y otros cons, sin éxito, esto no podía empeorar, hasta que en un momento de desesperación Grimlock acelero lo mas que sus patas dieron sacando de la carretera a Underbite, quien provoco un efecto en cadena llevándose a autobots y decepticons por igual, cayendo por un pequeño barranco. Había sido un golpe directo dejando a todos lo suficientemente aturdidos como para moverse, hasta que un pequeño chillido viniendo de Steeljaw quien estaba inconsciente, haciéndolos reaccionar.

\- M..mi bebe -Bumblebee se levantó como pudo arrastrandose entre todos hasta llegar con el lider, arrancando la puerta, sin encontrar nada- Donde… donde está mi bebe.

\- En la cajuela autobot -la voz de Thunderhoof los sorprendió, el con soltó una risa sarcástica- odio a los sparklings

Bee sonrió arrancando la cajuela, topándose con un pequeño dinobot de color verde menta y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, con lágrimas en los ojos cargo al pequeño para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, ayudando a sus compañeros también, había sido un largo día.

Tras llegar a casa y revisar las heridas de todos, era el turno del pequeño y con algunos problemas Fixit lo revisaba.

\- Todo se ve perfecto -el pequeño naranja cargando al enorme, por lo menos para el, dinobot.

\- Y bien ¿Qué es femme o mech? -todos miraron al minicon de forma atenta.

\- Una femme -sonrió entregándosela a sus padres quienes celebraron a su pequeña recién nacida la cual se chupaba un pie de forma despreocupada- ¿Tienen algún nombre para ella?

\- Hablamos pensado en Breakfangs -sonrió el nuevo padre haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeñita, le hacía tan feliz verla reír.

No podía existir escena mas hermosa que esa, tantos problemas superados, una familia unida, nuevas aventuras y experiencias les esperarían, creyendo que todo lo peor había pasado, pero oh Primus, aun esa pequeña no llega a la infancia y peor aun a la adolescencia, pero esa mis queridos lectores es una historia para otra ocasión.

* * *

Por que elegi a una femme? Me gustan las femmes dinobots xD

El nombre lo eligio mi novia 3

estuve pensando mucho tiempo si elegir una femme o un mech, dinobot o autobot e incluso el color, pero me gustaron los resultados espero que a ustedes igual n.n


End file.
